Telecommunications applications and devices can provide communication between multiple users using a variety of media, such as text, images, sound recordings, and/or video recording. For example, video conferencing allows two or more individuals to communicate with each other using a combination of software applications, telecommunications devices, and a telecommunications network. Telecommunications devices may also record video streams to transmit as messages across a telecommunications network.
Currently ideograms in telecommunication applications are centrally generated by entities distributing applications or brands releasing licensed content. Ideograms are provided in telecommunication applications in set packages or individual downloads.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.